smooth stars
by aferia
Summary: annabeth leaves for boarding school and she has to leave percy behind. they have been lovers up to then. can their love survive through the trials or will it fail? PERCABETH.
1. annabeth goes (SRRY)

a/n: this is my 1st pjo fic be kind! i found a beta to help me pls read and review and dont flame thank you

* * *

''annabeth you have to leave for boreding school'' her dad said seriously.

''but my grades-'' annabeth protested pleading her parents. they weren't serious right? no way, she loved goode high school and she couldnt just leave percy behind.

her dad coughed and looked at annabeth sadly. ''it's not your grades annabeth. but it is also because of your grades because theyve been too high. youre too good for your school annabeth, we're gonna transffer you to a better school so they can actually teach u and you can actually learn things ok?''

annabeh was really sad when her dad said it but it was tru. ''i cant just leave percy-''

''you can'' her dad said angrily. ''you have to now pack your bags annabeth we found a school 4 u. ur gonna go now.''

* * *

''I have to go Percy.''

Percy sighed. And looked at annabeth suddenly in the eyes. His blue puppy eyes are too much to take for annabeth and she looked away from him because she didnt want to show how sad she looked as well.

''But why annabeth?'' He asked sadly staring at her depressed. ''Why are you going?''

''Cause my parents are sending me away'' she said depressed. ''Im so sorry Percy.''

Percy was crying and a tear slid from his eye manly. Annabeth couldn't take it anymore so she ran into him and hugged him. Percy didnt have the time to hug back when she moved away from his arms.

''Im so sorry Percy'' annabeth said sadly. ''Goodbye''

And she packed her suitcase and left and percy stared on longlingly from behind. why did she have to do this to his hart?


	2. annabeth pov school

todays the first day of boarding school. i didnt like it at all.

when i first walked in i realised that i wasnt gonna enjoy it at all. even as i walk past the hallways i realise its full of smobby bitch mean girls.

''hey new girl'' one snickered and pushed me aside. i felt anger arouse inside of me. if only they knew what i oculd do...

''hahaha!'' all of them laughed. i growled in anger and pushed them aside, which made them only laugh futher

i'll show them!

''now now'' a ovice said. i looked up and saw a teacher in his twenties, with brown hair and a kind smile. he was handsome. (a/n: dun worry tho annabeth isnt gonna get together with him bcz firstly EW NO and scndly she has percy so)

but i had percy who was the best boyfriend ever so it didnt matter anyway.

''lets get u to ur classroom'' he said and off we went leaving the snickering girls in the hall behind


	3. percy is shad

a/n: tank you for da comment! i very liked it thnx now heres a FAST chapter UPDATE THENK U

* * *

''im sad'' percy shaid as he gazzed into manthattan street melow. ''annabeths gone'' he moruned

''dont worry percy'' his mom said. ''she'll be back soon.''

''but what if i cant stand it?!'' he said really deppresingly. ''what if i can't wait that long?! what if i cant live without her?!''

''now now dont get drametic'' sally said. ''its gonna be ok''

''no it wont''

''yes it will''

''no it wont mom just stop''

''yES IT WILL AND U KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE UR GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS HERE!''


	4. annabeth povschl 2

''ha lok at that slut'' a mea n girl said in front of her and winked. annabeth felt really really mad. why did everyhone have to be so mena!? ugh.

''omg just shudd upp1!1'' annabeth yelled an' the entire room looked back at her and she was silent. oh gods what did she get herself into?!

''ko annabeht u get DETECNTION'' the teareacher said rlly angrily.

''fukqqin…'' she muttered and took her bag and left without a lok back


	5. ok detenshe

annabeth plopped down into her seat in detension. she felt really mad. why dif everyone have to be so mean?

''hey'' a voice said beside her. she looked up glaring rlly angrily cause she was stll mad about the stuff before.. but then here eyes wndede.

''PERCY?!''


End file.
